Book 4: Air
by pathtales
Summary: Taking off right where the series ended, find out how the world healed after the war of a century. My take in the ending (I've wanted to post for a while and finally got talked into it by a friend. Rated for language for now, but will certainly go up later for citrus fruit, but probably not for a bit. I'll let you know if and when it happens) zutara, some kataang, taang, soki, ect
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet, peaceful morning in the city of Bah-sing-Se. The sun was just rising over the horizon and people were starting to stir.

Among them was the young Water Bending Master. Three months in Bah-Sing-Se and it was finally here. The day the official peace treaty would be presented to the public and signed by the leaders of all the nations and tribes.

Katara sighed as she reflected on the last three months. It had been hard transitioning from a warrior to a politician but she eventually got the hang of it. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko had been perfect right from the start. Even Toph got the hang if it quickly and those four were on the same level as the adults with decades of experience. Katara eventually got the hang if it but she realized politics wasn't really for her. She was happy with her role.

"Hey Katara." Toph's sleepy voice mumbled as she walked out onto the balcony of the room they shared. "You're up early."

"Just excited." Katara explained. Toph, like all of them, had matured greatly over the past year. She was still a little rough around the edges, but that was just her. Katara wouldn't want it any other way. Toph had strangely become her best friend and vice versa. While they were both close with Suki, as well as the boys, they just seemed to click better.

"Oh yeah!" Toph grinned. "Today's finally the big day! Ugh, I'll have to wear a dress."

"You don't have to." Katara said pointedly and Toph looked away.

"I know, but I want to." The young girl sighed. "I'm finally getting along with my parents and I'm willing to give in a little."

"I'm really proud of you you know." Katara smiled as she gave the small girl a hug. Well, actually, Toph wasn't such a small girl anymore. She had grown a bit taller and her breasts were developing. She even started her monthly cycle shortly after her 13 birthday. Katara wasn't surprised however, she had started in her 14th year and earth nation girls tended to be even earlier. Thankfully Katara had explained it to her way back when they were still in the fire nation.

"Thanks sugar queen." Toph smirked at her old nickname for her friend. She went off to take a quick bath before their attendants, whom both the girls disliked having to have, can't and attacked them. Or as they would call it, prepare them.

All too soon they did in fact come. Lee-Ming and Lou-Ming, twin sisters who were well versed in the proper outfit for every occasion.

"Mistress Toph, would you prefer to wear your Master's robes or your Nobility Robes?" Lou asked in her annoyingly sweet voice.

"Same question for you Princess Katara." Lee smiled. Katara cringed as they used her formal title. The first order of business was for the avatar to clearly define and recognize leaders and territories, especially those the Fire Nation had claimed, and with Hadoka's title of Chief, Katara was officially recognized as a princes and Sokka as the prince of the southern tribe.

"We both decided to wear our Nobility robes." Toph smirked as she felt Katara's pace quicken with her uneasiness.

"Very good my lady." Lou and Lee chimed together.

Toph was dressed in a very decorative green dress with beautiful stitching designs. Her hair was put up in a neat bun with a hair ornament to show her status, as well as an ornamental flower. Katara wished her friend could see how beautiful she was.

Katara didn't look half bad herself. She was in a tight fitting silk kimono that was tight at her waist and showed off her figure, but extended all the way to the floor. It too had a detailed pattern stitched, but in silver on the light blue fabric.

A special hair piece had been designed just for her, modeled after the northern tribe. It was a thin silver chain that was woven through her detailed braided bun hair style and fit around the top of her forehead.

"Ready? Toph asked.

"As I'll ever be." Katara grinned.

"Hey, it could be worse." Toph laughed. "We could be invading the fire nation."

Katara simply shook her head in response as they made their way to the side chamber.

"Katara!" Sokka sighed when he saw them. "Toph! What are you wearing?"

"Shut up." Toph snapped. "You've seen us in dresses before!"

"Yeah, but I bet Aang three gold pieces you'd both show up in your master's clothes." He whined.

"You can pay me back later." Aang grinned as he walked toward them. Unlike Sokka who had chosen to wear traditional Southern Tribe warrior's ceremonial robes, Aang was in his formal, but simple, monk robes. "Hey guys." He smiled.

"You see I thought Katara would be in the dress but not Toph." Zuko said as he approached. He was in the same type of robes he had been wearing since his coronation as the Fire Lord. He had changed the formal robes to a simplistic style, yet still regal enough to still show he was the one in charge now. As a Fire Lord, but nothing like his father.

In fact, many in the fire nation had done the same. While the true war criminals had been sent to a fair trial and dealt with, it was discovered that most in the fire nation truly did not know what was happening.

"Either way they look amazing." Aang smiled at Katara. She smiled back and had to appreciate the fact he was finally taller than her. But recently, despite his matureness, their age difference had been starting to bother her. He had just turned 13 while she would be 15 in two more months. Ok, yes he was technically 113 years old, and it was apparently the fashion in the earth Kingdom to date younger men, it simply nagged at her.

"How did you two beat us here?" Came an amused voice from the door that snapped Katara out of her thoughts.

"We didn't need nearly as much makeup." Katara smirked back. Suki had walked in in full Kyoshi Warrior garb. As the Chief's daughter of Kyoshi Island she could have worn robes equal to those that Toph was wearing, but she was proud to have earned her tank as the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. Her other warriors were running security with the Di-lee, who were actually managed by Toph now. Katara was very proud of all her friends achievements which only made her excited for her real work to begin.

"Ahh, everyone is here." Iron said as he walked in with Hadoka and the other leaders of the tribes and nations. "Shall we?"

"Lets." Aang nodded. He knew his part was the greatest as he lead them all to the balcony. Everyone who could make it in the four nations had come for the announcement and messengers were ready to depart with the Information to go everywhere once revealed.

"Welcome!" Aang smiled to the crowd as they cheered. He let them all settle before continuing. "We are gathered here for a special occasion; the official treaty and rebuilding of our homes. This has been approved by your trusted leaders, and we are proud. All land take by the fire nation shall be returned. However after fair public trials, you have all witnessed that many in the fire nation are also victims, victims of a century of propaganda. There are many willing to help rebuild the earth and southern water nations.

Where Ozi had burned we are building a new city: Republic City. It is to be neutral ground where anyone of any nation shall be welcome and where we are forming the Council of Nations so that we can all continue in peace. This project shall be headed by myself, Prince Sokka of the southern water tribe, Garu Mako of the Northen water tribe, General Iroh of the Fire nation, Haru Gamin, Kylee Bee, and General Tzo of the Earth Kingdom.

Rebuilding of the Earth Kingdom shall be headed by King Bumi of Omashu with help from General Ferrella of the Fire nation.

Rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe is to be headed by Chief Haddoka and Master Pakku with help of General Deltem of the fire nation.

We are also going to be building schools in every providence for all benders and non benders. Headed by Tao Be-ling, Toph Be-Fong, Princess Katara, Master Gru-long and Master Suki Fea-Chi."

He finished with a grand gesture and bowed, and signed the treaty first. Everyone else signed and they all beamed, happy they could finally begin the real work.

The rest of the day was spent as a town hall type meeting, addressing specific items and concerns. By the end of the day, most people actually seemed happy. In fact, as far as they knew everyone was happy. Of course try all realized there were secretly people who disdained peace purely because they were war profiteers, but they knew they would be able to hold them off. The only true concern was people wanting revenge for one reason or the next.

Finally the day had ended but the night had just night had just began. It would be the last night they would all have together, so all of the youngsters wanted a private party.

Katara looked around the room with a sad smile as she was great duo to be surrounded by the people she had come to know as family. Haru, Tao, the Duke, and Toph were all talking with Aang, Ti-Lee and the other Kyoshi warriors were with Suki, Sokka, and Zuko. Smellerbee and Longshot, whom had finally admitted to their relationship, were quietly sitting in a corner simply leaning on each other. Katara was truly happy. She shook her head and was trying to decide which group to join, the elder teens or the young teens, when Sokka quickly stood up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement I'd like to make before I loose my nerve." He called. They all looked at him as he stood up. "I've written a poem:"

Everyone immediately became quiet. The fact Sokka liked and was good at poetry shocked them all, but he was good and thu listened.

"The first time we met

The chaos rained down on us

Drowning something more

But fate decided

That we should have another chance

Like a spring flower

Passion like fire

My love for you shall not end"

At this he pulled out a beautifully carved engagement necklace and was right in front of Suki. No one dared breath.

"Please will you say yes?"

"Sokka." She managed to say with tears in her eyes. "Yes!" She kissed him hard and everyone let out a large cheer.

"Wow." Aang said to Katara as he approached her. "I'm surprised."

"Why?" Katara asked. "They are 17 now. They are a tad young but after everything we have all been through I'm happy for them."

"Yeah." Aang rubbed his neck. "I guess I never thought about marriage before. Monks dont get married."

"Really?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Well, Air nomads do, but if you are an air bender you become a monk and dedicate your life to training." He shrugged.

"Huh." Katara said in thought. "What about you. Is marriage in your plans?"

"Maybe." Aang said, suddenly aware he was talking to his girlfriend. They both let the conversation stop before it got into uncomfortable waters.

The rest of the night went by nicely, everyone talking and the older teens dunking a bit. Aang walked Katara back to her rooms and have her a soft kiss, but they were both very tired and just wanted to sleep.

A/N: yeas, I made up last names. Whatever. This is more of the introduction, plot starts next chapter. Please review. I've been sitting on this idea for a while, but never had the lady-balls to write it.

Also it is a Zutara story, just be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka awoke to something shifting on top of him and he opened his eyes quickly before he realized it was just Suki shifting on top of him. He grinned down at his dark haired beauty and rested his head back in the pillow. Even though she technically had a room with the other Kyoshi warriors, she really spent every night with him. They had shared a bed since being reunited in the fire nation to be honest.

Sokka was a respectful boy and had intended to go about their relationship in the proper way, but one night after sneaking a a few drinks in town and realizing they might not live to go about their relationship at the proper pace, things had happened.

Good things. Oh, who was Sokka kidding? Amazing out of this world things.

Long before after their meeting at serpents pass, Sokka realized that despite his initial attraction to Yue and guilt over her death, Suki truly was the only one for him. When he was with Yue he was beyond content to live a respectful and traditional Water Tribe life. But after experiencing the world, stoping a war, and, most importantly, learning about himself he was a different person and wanted different things.

He was in love with Suki long before he realized it. Her passion in everything she does, her fierce love of her friends, her powerful self confidence, everything.

And now as of last night they were engaged. Seventeen and engaged was admittedly a little young, but they couldn't get married for at least a year.

Unlike all the other teens last night, Sokka and Suki had stayed sober and talked. He would be setting off this morning for the western earth kingdom while Suki would be staying in Ba-Sing-Se. Then she would be in Omashu, and then the Southern Water Tribe, and even Kyoshi island before she would be back in his arms. A whole year.

But they were willing to wait. They still had hawky and swore to send each other letters every day. The rest of the night was spent not as a goodbye, but more of a night to hold them over until they could see each other again.

Suki stirred again, this time opening her eyes with a lazy smile.

"Morning handsome." She drawled as she kissed him simply with a small peck on the lips.

"Morning yourself." Sokka grinned. "I was about to wake you up actually."

"Is it that late?" She asked, full alert now as she sat up.

"No, the sun just rose a minute ago." Sokka chuckled as he sat up with her. He gazed at her fit body and knew he was one lucky guy.

Suki was of the same mind. Sokka had been fit when they had first met, but now he was even more fit with well defined muscles. He had grown taller as well, but he was no longer lanky and awkward. He had filled out and had a graceful but sturdy stance about him. He wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her.

"We need to get dressed." She said sadly.

"Yeah." Sokka sighed as he got up. While they both wished to stay in bed, Sokka would be the responsible one and they dressed in their simple travel clothes. Holding hands, they made their way to the large group that had gathered to see the few traveling groups off. Sokka, Aang, Smellerbee, Longshot, and the Duke would be heading, with a large caravan of people and supplies, to a small town where they were going to speed build an entire city. His father, a large group of northern water tribe benders and vounteers, and a group a fire nation volunteers would all be heading to the South Pole to officially begin reconstruction. And finally many earth and fire nationals would be going to different parts of the earth kingdom to rebuild.

Suki, Toph, and Katara were staying to build their first school with some other people, and Zuko would be staying as well to finalize a few trade agreements.

Sokka's eyes immediately widened as he just realized something. He felt horrible for not noticing sooner, but he had been preoccupied with his engagement. All the older women were coming to look at Suki's betrothed necklace, Sokka and Suki made their official announcement to the adults before leaving for their chambers the night before, so he made a quick excuse to leave.

He walked up to Zuko and Aang, who had become his two best friends, and smiled at them.

"Hey Sokka. We were wondering when you two would show up." Zuko smirked.

"Hey, I don't know what your talking about." Sokka rolled his eyes with a grin. Zuko was never going to let him live down the fact he was the one that caught them sleeping together in the first place.

"Oh, Katara's finally here." Aang said as she and Toph walked in.

"Go dude, say good bye to her." Sokka nodded. On one level he probably shouldn't encourage his sister's boyfriend to spend more alone time with her, but they were young and good kids. Plus he needed to talk to Zuko.

"Where's Mia?" Sokka asked plainly as Aang left.

"In the fire nation." Zuko answered with a shrug.

"Why isn't she here?" He asked. Why isn't she with you? was the undertone.

"She's managing things over there." Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Helping with the trials."

"Zuko, no one else is around." Sokka slapped him on the back of the head. "Spill."

"Ow!" Zuko complained. "Fine. Things between us haven't really been well. We are different people who want different things. I think we still love each other, but I don't think we are right for each other, you know?"

"I know man." Sokka sighed. "I had to go through a ton of soul searching after the whole Yue thing. But it worked out for the best. Then again, I had another girl who had a piece of my heart but turned out to have all of it."

"Wait, what?" Zuko asked. Sokka tended to make sense to him, but not this time.

"I'm just saying I didn't realize at the time a crush I had that I buried deep away was actually the right path." Sokka sighed. "I thought I wanted traditional and all the things I was use to, but Suki's passion and different way of everything was what I actually needed."

"Um, I'm still not sure what your trying to say." Zuko said uncomfortably, mostly because he was lying. He actually did understand, even if he couldn't admit it to himself.

"Look, you dated a few other girls in the past year, but kept having Mia in the back of your mind, right?" Sokka asked and Zuko nodded. "Well, maybe you two should spend some time apart and actually try to see other people. Then if in the end it really is her then it's right. Is there a time you felt something for another girl but pushed it away because of propriety?"

"Um, once." Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "But I know she didn't feel it for me."

"Well, it's a start." Sokka smiled kindly. "Talk to Mia about it."

"I think I will." Zuko nodded. They quickly rejoined the group and said their goodbyes. Sokka, Aang, the Duke, Smellerbee, and Longshot got on Appa since they were going to get to the town first and start working in foundation planing before workers and supplies arrived.

"Bye." Suki hugged Sokka while Katara did the same to Aang. After they drew back from a chaste kiss, Katara hugged her brother next. Tightly.

"I'm going to really miss you." She said, determined not to cry.

"Me too." Sokka squeezed. "It's funny, isn't it?"

"What?" Katara asked, surprised he was laughing.

"A year ago we both couldn't wait for me to leave, and now we've become so close that being apart sucks." He smiled sadly.

"We have spent nearly every day together since birth." Katara laughed. "But we only really got to know each other this year."

"You're the greatest sister anyone could ask for." Sokka whispered sadly.

"And your the best brother." She responded. They let go teary eyed and Sokka got on Appa.

"A whole year." Katara sighed as she went to stand next to Zuko, Toph, and Suki.

"It's very strange." Zuko nodded in agreement. A year ago he was chasing the avatar as an enemy. Now they were parting as friends.

"Are all you ladies gonna start crying?" Toph asked as she folded her arms. "It's only going to be for a year, it's not like we're never going to see them again."

"You're right Toph." Suki giggled despite her tears. "And tomorrow all of our plans will come to being. Why don't we just relax today, go into town or something?"

"I know a good tea shop." Zuko offered. They all agreed and they dressed rather simply, minus Zuko wearing his crown hair piece, and they headed to the lower ring to a nice little tea shop.

The thing that surprised the girls the most was that no one was surprised that the Fire Lord had shown up with three young masters.

"Hello your highness." The shop owner bowed. "What shall it be today?"

"Surprise us." Zuko smiled kindly back. The shop owner nodded and quickly headed to the back. The patrons didn't even look up.

"Um, what just happened?" Katara asked.

"Oh, when uncle and I were refuges we worked here. After returning my uncle and I kept coming back. It's really god tea."

"Awesome." Toph smiled as she twitched her ankle so a chair came to her as she sat. "It's nice to feel normal again."

"I can't believe I actually miss camping out." Katara agreed as the they all plopped down on seats.

"Hey, we get start teaching tomorrow." Suki pointed out. "We can be however we are comfortable."

"Can't wait to start teaching these little punks how to metal bend!" Toph grinned.

"It's not all bending." Katara smiled. "And that's the coolest part to me. We are providing education for everyone; math, reading, self defense. And all benders are able to come train, despite what nation they are in."

"You guys are really amazing for doing that." Zuko smiled. "Giving an education for those who wouldn't have gotten it before? It's amazing."

"It was Katara's idea." Toph shrugged, trying her hardest not to grin. She knew the two specific people's heart rates were elevating.

"It was all of us." Katara insisted as she ignores the thoughtful look sent from Zuko.

They rested in silence before a few men walked in who did not look like customers.

"It really is him." The biggest, meanest one growled. "The bastard Fire Lord."

"Hey!" Zuko shot up, as did the girls. "This is a friendly place of business. I would be glad to step outside to speak with you gentlemen."

"We don't want to talk!" Another spat out. "All you dirty fire nation scum shouldn't even be here."

"We are the ones here for peace and to rebuild." Zuko said diplomatically, praying that his temper would hold.

"It all seems too easy." The big one leered. "You all claim to want to help, but it isn't that simple. You are all lying bastards. This is all some trick!"

"I assure you it is no trick." Zuko answered through gritted teeth.

"Why don't we go outside and discuss this?" Katara stepped up. "The fire nation screwed up. A lot, but now they are trying to fix their mistakes."

"Mistakes?" The men laughed cruelly as the leader continued. "They knew what they were doing. They new exactly what they were doing when they killed my son."

"Which we are all sorry for." Suki answered this time. She was by far the more level headed of the group and that wasn't saying much. "But the war criminals are paying for their crimes."

"What about that war criminal?" The man pointed at Zuko. "We have all heard the stories."

"Most of them were dirty drinking lies!" Toph snapped.

"Oh?" The man growled. "Like helping your sister take over this city?"

Zuko paled but Katara was the one to shoot back.

"Yes, he made some mistakes but he had also more than made up for them." Katara growled just as fiercely. "When it counted the most he made the right decision."

"Fine, but just know this." The man said with an eery tone. "We are all watching. One mistake..." And with that they left.  
...

A/N: so, second chapter. I wanted to write more, but I think this is a good break so that it doesn't get too long.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yes, I can't spell. I'm dyslexic and all that fun stuff, and I'm trying, but bare with me. Bring on the Storm, Nations, and spsy will all be updated in the next few days, my mood though is currently Zutarra. So :P

JK: I love anyone who actually reads these stories XD

Also: I know I called Katara a princess, but I don't really like the sound of Prince or Princess since Hadoka is Chief, so I'm changing it to the Mongolian equivalence making Katara's official title Khanzadah and Sokka's Khanzadeh. I know the Southern Water tribe is modeled more off of the Inuit tribes, but this was the best equivalent I could find.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-

"Well." Sokka said after a few minutes. "This is it."

"What a dump." Smeller bee frowned. Longshot gave her a hard glance and she sighed. "But we can work with it."

"Aang, now?" Toph asked excitedly.

"Not yet." The monk laughed as they all hopped off Appa. They walked into town and everyone greets them warmly.

"Hello young Avatar!" Came the smile of an elderly man as the towns people came to greet them. They had all greed to allow the workers to stay in their humble village as they made their new city. "And Khanzadeh."

"Please, call me Sokka." The older boy smiled politely. Despite always having that rank, he was still getting used to people always using it.

"I apologize." The man bowed. "We are just so excited for the extra business."

"We're glad to help." Toph said, turning back to Aang. "When can I do this?"

"When we put our things away and go to the site." Aang laughed at the eagerness of his friend. They followed the elder to their housing and settled their things. Toph and Smeller Bee would be rooming together, Aang and Longshot, and finally Sokka and the Duke were rooming together since they were both deep sleepers and loud snorers. Officially.

Unofficially once they had the house to themselves there would be a quick rearrangement. Smeller Bee and Aang would switch places and the Duke would also be with Smeller Bee and Longshot, or at least for the first few nights.

The past three months had really been a learning experience for the former freedom fighters and the Gaang. Smeller Bee and Longshot were the only survivors from their village that was burned down by firebenders when they were very young. They had traveled together for several years, stealing to get by, when they met another street urchin who became known as the Duke. Very young, he became like a son rather than a little brother to Smeller Bee and Longshot. They quickly joined the Freedom Fighters after that.

Smeller Bee and Longshot had always been best friends, but it wasn't until after the disaster the first time the fighters had met the Gaang that the two got together.

A very serious fight had happened between them:

(Flashback)

"I think I'm going to leave." Longshot said simply, still outraged at jet. The man of few words had previously chewed out their leader and friend.

"What?" Smeller Bee asked in shock as she rounded on him. "Just because one little plan went bad?"

"People could have died." He replied, eyes narrow.

"That was the point!" She hollered. "To get those dirty fire nation scum!"

"But innocent people would have died too." He shook his head. "Sokka was right all along."

"What, just because that southern water tribe slut and her friends come in here and start mouthing off you're just going to abandon us?!"

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement." He replied cooly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She snapped.

"I know you like Jet." He said simply, not giving away his own emotions. "And he has good intentions, but I fear he had lost his way."

"He hasn't lost his-" she stopped. "Wait, what? Oh spirits no! I don't like Jet! His likes brother, that's weird."

"Then why do you respond so negative to the water bender?"

"Because while he's trying to impress her I get stuck running the joint." She pointed out. "We both do."

"Yes, but should we always follow commands so blindly?" He mused out loud.

"Hey, if Jet's being stupid I let him know!" She shouted. "Just like your being stupid now! Why should you even care who I like? It's pointless for romance in this time anyway. Plus the guy I like-" she stopped short. "Probably doesn't even notice I'm a girl."

"Everyone knows you're a girl." Longshot blinked. He hid a blush; he had certainly noticed.

"Yeah but I'm not like Katara!" She growled. "And I don't want to be! I'm fine being me, even if guys don't notice me in that way."

Longshot gave her a long, hard stare. Daring her to believe that was false. She should be herself, and he liked that she was. Before he knew what was happening they were standing closer than he realized and his lips met hers in the barest if touches. He lingered there, allowing her to pull away. She was shocked, but she hocked him by wrapping his hands around his neck and deepening the kiss.

He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her by the waste and kissed her hard like he had been wanting to do for weeks now. In that kiss he told her everything he found hard to express. His love for who she was, his concern for the future, and his willingness to stay by her.

"Maybe we should think things through a little more." Smeller bee said after a long while. "Keep Jet in line." He simply nodded and kissed her again, lightly but patiently.

(End flashback)

Now that the freedom fighters had dispersed, the three of them were still a family. The duke, still only 9, would never admit it, but he couldn't sleep in new places without Smeller Bee or Longshot. At 16 each, the two where his guardians, his everything.

Of course now they were all apart of the extended Gaang Family, getting along with pretty much everyone. Even the confrontational Smeller Bee.

"Can we PLEASE go?!" Toph asked after they had 'unpacked'.

"Fine." Sokka laughed. "Lets go!" They quickly got back on Appa, shouting to the inn keeper they would be back soon, and flew about ten minutes out. Finally, jumping off, they landed where the building would begin.

"Ok, now." Aang laughed as they moved back from a smiling Toph.

"Now the fun part!" Like a dance she began to manipulated the earth to create streets and the foundations of buildings. She glided along, laughing at her creation. The rest often group quickly got on appa so they could see what it all looked like from above.

Sokka had actually planned the whole city, with a tad of input from others. A sewage system, water canals, out skirt farming lands, a market, a city counsel: everything. He had only sketched out a few days earlier the basic outline of the city for Toph to set the foundation for in the dirt so she could memorize it. She built small scale models to help him visualize it as well.

"Aang, want to give me a hand?" Toph called out. "Double check to make sure all the lines are straight."

"On it!" Aang grinned as he joined her in the square mile large dance. Laughing as they played around with it, adding a few touches where Sokka pointed out, they were only out their for three hours when the sun had finally set.

The quickly headed back and did their switch for the night.

"You did a great job!" Aang yawned as he plopped down on his bed.

"Thanks twinkle toes." Toph yawned in reply. They both entered a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is late and short, but I had a schedule for this or the summer: an update every Monday! Woop!

Also I started my first big girl job! Que maturity and adulthood!

... Yeah?...

Also I just realized I had Toph with Aang and Katara, I AM SO SORRY!

SHE IS WITH AANG ONLY!

She is not with Suki or Katara.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, you alright?" Zuko asked as he came across Katara fiercely water bending in a secluded courtyard.

"Peachy." She muttered darkly as she through ice spears at the offending tree.

"The tree would disagree." Zuko smirked. His amusement only increased when she glared at him.

"It's that Loggen-soake!" She sighed.

"What now?" Zuko asked, understanding. The son of the Northern water tribe's diplomat, Loggen was pretty much the stereotypical rich boy with life handed to him on a silver platter with all the arrogance that goes with it. Basically everything that pissed of the group of friends.

But since he, as well as some of the other children, were of the same age they thought themselves as being on the same level as Katara, Zuko, Suki, and Toph. It made the four angry to even think about it! The only thing they had in common was their ages. None of them could ever consider themselves on the level as a Water bending master and princess, the greatest earth bender ever and head of the Di-lee, a weapons master head of the Kyoshi Warriors and a general, and a fire bending master and fire lord.

"The ass hole purposed to me." She muttered darkly.

"And he's dead now?" Zuko asked. Over the course of the past several months he had come to learn about how back word the water tribe was and how much Katara hated their customs.

"Unfortunately he still breaths." Katara said darkly. "He had it in his head that we are 'of the same rank and would benefit from a mutual attraction growing between us' or something."

"Man you've gone soft is he's still alive." Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Katara pouted, but the corner of her lips turned up despite herself.

"Well, just let them all know you and the Avatar are still going strong." Zuko smiled, a small sadness crossing his eyes in such a quick moment Katara thought she imagined it.

"Apparently not seeing him for two months makes me free game." She glowered.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the sat down on the cool grass. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to annoy you." She smiled sadly.

"You won't!" Zuko laughed. "Suki's not here and you don't have Toph to beat it out of you, so it falls to me." Over the last two months Suki and Katara had become very busy with the school and rarely saw each other with their different areas of teaching

"Fine." Katara laughed before turning serious. "We've been fighting. About little random things, but still. And we send hawks less and less. It feels like we're drifting apart."

"We're all busy." Zuko pointed out.

"I still manage to talk to Sokka or Toph every other day." Katara pointed out. "And Suki and Sokka talk daily."

"But they are disgustingly cute." Zuko laughed and Katara smirked.

"True." She sighed. They sat their comfortably for a few moments before she sighed yet again. "Thanks."

"For what?" Zuko asked.

"For just being here with me." She smiled at him. Their hands intertwined and they hugged. It lasted longer than was probably proper, but they eventually pulled away. "You're a good friend."

"Happy to be."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I know, really short and lame but I felt bad not writing anything so I'll write two chapters by next Monday ok?


End file.
